


Последнее Солнце

by SE FYZ (sefyz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, IN SPACE, M/M, Out of Character, last talk, they're like space gods but i'm not sure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefyz/pseuds/SE%20FYZ
Summary: – Мне даже жаль исчезать отсюда, – к нему не оборачиваются, Кит берёт чуть правее, чтобы разглядеть неярко светящийся силуэт получше.– Я даже не думал, что буду хоть что-то чувствовать.Широ оборачивается к нему; его тёплый и чуть печальный взгляд греет сердце куда лучше его способностей.– Рад, что ты зашёл попрощаться.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Последнее Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Самая первая идея по этим прекрасным мальчика, которая родилась вместе с моим приходом фандом (примерно январь-февраль 2018).

В огромном зале, окруженном разнообразнейшими цветами космоса, в самом центре, под предположительным потолком, зависают сферы, медленно вращаясь по кругу. Обычному глазу и не заметить их движения, что вокруг себя, что по невидимым линиям, окружавшим мягко светящуюся, самую большую и, казалось бы, единственную неподвижную.  
Потолка, в общем, здесь и не было вовсе, лишь подобие свода где-то наверху, в звёздном тумане.

Тихие шаги по неземному подобию мрамора; огромные двери раскрываются с грохотом, пуская в место, которое и помещением назвать трудно.

Кит замедляет шаг, осторожно ступая в промежутки между орбитами, вычерченными раскалённым металлом на полу. По ним текла энергия, дававшая жизнь всей галактике.

– Мне даже жаль исчезать отсюда, – к нему не оборачиваются, Кит берёт чуть правее, чтобы разглядеть неярко светящийся силуэт получше.

– Я даже не думал, что буду хоть что-то чувствовать.

Широ оборачивается к нему; его тёплый и чуть печальный взгляд греет сердце куда лучше его способностей.

– Рад, что ты зашёл попрощаться.

– Я решил остаться рядом, – тут же бросает Кит. В его голосе звучит волнение, но он всем своим видом старался его не показывать, – не хотел уходить… не с тобой.

Широ кивает, медленно, складывает ладони за спиной и цепляет пальцы в замок. Белая ткань одежды струится, пропуская свет сквозь себя. Это уже так привычно, что можно и не обратить внимания, но Кит всегда замечал больше других. Он подходит ближе, останавливаясь в полушаге от очередного кольца – сверху приветственно гудит красная сфера, и, стоит вытянуть руки, как та плавно опускается вниз, зависает над ладонями. На кожу отливает красным, особенно сильно там, где свет, исходящий от Широ, отражается от поверхности. Тот наблюдает, как Кит разглядывает свой родной дом.  
Повертев сферу ещё с десяток секунд, Кит чуть подталкивает её наверх и та возвращается на своё законное место.

Галактическая Обсерватория – как её гордо называли – была не более чем бесконечно огромным залом с несколькими колоннами, тянувшимися с самых краёв к центру, очерчивая и поддерживая невидимый купол. За пределами купола – необъятные просторы Вселенной. За двумя дверьми по разные стороны зала – длинные-длинные коридоры.

– Мне… тоже немного жаль, – тихо признаётся Кит, ровняясь с Широ. Его тепло – осязаемая и чуть светящаяся аура, из-за которой кожа Кита чуть отсвечивает алым.

– И всё же, я рад, что мы уходим отсюда. Если честно, я устал, – делает ответное признание Широ, и они оба тихо смеются, поднимают глаза к угасающей сфере. Она постепенно гасла уже многие десятилетия. Оставалось совсем немного.

– Кем бы ты хотел оказаться в следующий раз? – вопрос звучит легко, несмотря на всю его серьезность. Кит же задумывается совсем ненадолго и переводит взгляд на Широ – тот, всё же, слепит меньше.

– Это не имеет значения, если мы будем рядом, – отвечает Кит, а затем добавляет мысль, шутки ради – а так, может быть, спасителем вселенной или что-то в этом духе. Это немного лучше, чем следить за одной единственной планетой всё время, которое вообще существовало.

Широ вновь молчит и кивает. Кит приподнимает бровь, не понимая, что он такое обдумывает или запоминает. Через какие-то капли времени они всё забудут. Совсем всё. Свои и чужие имена, устройство Вселенной, звёзды над куполом…  
Всё нужно будет учить заново.

¬– В этом есть смысл, – всё же отвечает Широ, садясь у самого бортика, ограждавшего пропасть под сферами. Кит садится рядом, складывает голову на чужое плечо – тёплое, даже горячее.  
Ненадолго воцаряется приятное молчание – в нём куда больше, чем во всех словах. 

– Лэнс меня убедил. Хотелось бы оказаться на Земле, вновь встретиться со всеми вами… хотя, это будет не так просто.

– Мы хорошо поработали, нам зачтётся, – Широ кладёт голову на его на пару секунд, а затем всё-таки немного разворачивается к Киту: тот сразу же устраивается поудобнее и, обняв одной рукой, утыкается лбом в шею; его, конечно, обнимают в ответ.

– Тебе страшно? – негромко интересуется Широ, утыкаясь в тёмную макушку; волосы щекочут кожу, когда в ответ отрицательно вертят головой.

– С тобой я не боюсь, – Кит широко и беззвучно зевает, касается губами где-то рядом с ямочкой между ключицами и умиротворённо улыбается. Широ чувствует, а не видит, но знает, как это выглядит до мельчайших подробностей, и потому улыбается в ответ, касаясь губами волос.

– Спокойных снов, – еле слышно шепчет Кит.

– И тебе, – также тихо отвечает Широ. – Увидимся в следующей жизни.

Затихает гудение сфер. Замолкает зал. Гаснет сфера над пропастью. Останавливается ход времени. Замирает Последнее Солнце.

_А затем Вселенная возрождается вновь._


End file.
